recollection
by lenny C
Summary: Redo of the story Recollection.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes flew open as his alarm clock sounded. He layed in his bed in shock. Turning his head to the left, he looks at the calender on the nightstand. It was the day after the crash. It worked. The bomb reset everything. That he remembered.

Did he even go to Aulstralia? He struggles to recollect the memory. Yes, on vacation. Not the original reason, which in itself seemed like a distant memory. If that much had changed, what else? Who was he know, what kind of person?

He gets up and stumbles into the shower. He turns on the water and gets in, laughing as the hot water hits him. It feels like forever since he was able to do this. His mind wanders and gets stuck, only focusing on is her? Is she even alive? Or back there in that grave?

He gets out and wraps a towel around himself and looks up into the mirror. Three years younger. He still can't get over it as gets dressed in a haze.

He gets out of his apartment and somehow knows which car is his in the parking lot. He gets in and closes the door behind him. Looks in the rearview mirror, mind a little clearer. Blonde again, no traces of the white streaks that once were or gray hair in the stubble on his chin.

Suddenly flashes of his new life come charging at him at once, the changed reality becoming clear. No more con man. He owned the apartment complex he lived in, as well as a restaurant from what he could gather.

His mind gives him enough information to head towards his business. A small place, but nice he thinks to himself. He keeps him composure as he pulls in and gets out of car and heads for the front door, hoping not to arouse suspicion. There's two young men already inside. Their names come to him in another flash.

"Hey, Kenny; Mark., He says coolly.

"Good morning, ." They answer.

He makes his way to his office and shuts the door behind him. Memories are still bombarding him. There's a bulletin board with pictures all over it. One grabs his attention. Himself and two people he doesn't recognize at first, but then they come to him. His parents. With that memory, more come to him. His mother making dinner. His father teaching him to drive. Driving. That's why they aren't alive anymore. Not because of Saywer. They died when he was nineteen, killed in a car crash. Left him all their insurance money. That's why his life is so dramatically different now.

He hears the two young men in front greet someone but barely pays attention to it, still digging in his memories for more of his family, enjoying every little thing he can recall. Then he hears approaching footsteps. He opens the door.

It's her. Her hair pulled back neatly, in a business suit. She gives him a friendly greeting with a wave and he says hello back, this time not able to hide his true emotion of shock. She looks concerned.

"You all right, sir?," She signs.

He snaps out of it. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. just didn't sleep well.I forgot you came in today." She nods at him, and heads to her office. He's thankful his reaction was relatively mild considering the last he saw her alive was the night she died. But there she is, at her desk, typing away as if nothing happened. His new memory reminds him she works here, keeping track of inventory and anything else she can do without speaking. He hired her after she came in and basically begged for a job from lack of being able to find anything else.

Then it occurs to him as he sees the look on her face, or lack thereof. She has no memory of anything whatsoever. The realization of it hits him as he debates trying to jog her memory.

One of two things could happen. She could look at him as is he was insane at such a far fetched tale. "Hi, I'm your husband. Remember me?". Just the thought was ridiculous. The second scenario was more girm. The shock of recovering all that lost information could take a physical toll. He remembers the nose bleeds and the hemorraghing. No, not after everything they went through to save her and everyone like her who lost their lives. He had been watching her, but turns around quietly, back into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell do I do now_, He thinks to himself to that night at home. Blythe's alive, having no idea what's happened. It's selfish, but the main reason he helped Jack was to bring her back so they can be together. That apparently isn't going to be what happens right away. _Maybe she just needs time_,He ponders. But that's a relative thing. It could take hours, and she'll be on his doorstep, or it could take years. He drifts off to sleep eventually, hoping for the best in the days to come. A week passes. Nothing from her, no spark in her eyes, not even a feeling of deja vu from what he can tell. Then one day there is some hope.

He was at work when the phone rang. He could hear Kenny answer as he busied himself getting ready for the day.

"Hey!,"Kenny calls out from the bar.

"Yeah?," James answers back.

"There's some guy named Charlie on the phone! He says he has a band wants to play here Saturday!"

James smiles to himself. "British guy?," He asks.

"Yeah.," Kenny answers quizzically. "Do you know him?"

"Just tell him to be here.," He says to Kenny.

James tries to keep him composure as he walks to the back and knocks on Blythe's office. He opens her door and she greets him. He doesn't know exactly where to start so he wings it.

"Hey, there's going to be a band here Saturday. I'll give you the night off just to enjoy yourself.," He offers. Blythe nods, but he knows her well enough to know when she's feigning interest.

"Oh, come on.," He says playfully. "You've been working so hard here, and taking care of your sister with her about to have a baby...say, maybe she'd like to come. She's pregnant, not antisocial." Blythe looks on at her work nonchalantly.

"I just want to see you let loose and have a little fun.," He says a little more seriously.

She looks at him a little more genuinely this time. "I'll talk to her about it.," She answers by signing.

"Great. See you Saturday...I mean, not at work."

Saturday comes, and as night begins to fall a van pulls up to the restaurant. The first person James sees is Charlie. He walks out to greet him.

"Hi.," He says to Charlie, extending his hand. "My name is James. I own the place."

"Oh, hi.," Charlie says taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Charlie." James searches his eyes for what he hopes will be a sign of any kind of recognition, but there's nothing. James is a little bit disappointed but hides it.

The band is setting up as James sees them enter through the front. Blythe and Claire make their way the bar and watch the band set up. James walks over.

"Hey there.," He says to them. It had been so long since he had seen Claire, and it was strange to see her in the real world.

"Lemme buy you a drink.," He says to Blythe. She looks a bit surprised.

"I rarely drink.," She answers.

"Now's a good time., " He answers. "Hey, Tony! Get this girl an Amaretto sour!." He calls to the bar keep over the sound check of the band up front. Blythe looks surprised. How does he know her favorite drink if he's never seen her drink?

Soon the music begins to play and James divides his time between listening to the band and watching Blythe and Claire. They spend most of their time talking to each other. He's starting to get a little anxious when he notices Claire. She gets a look in her eyes as if she knows the voice from the microphone, but it passes. Then it happens again. James notices Blythe excuse herself to the bathroom. He waits with anticipation as he notices Claire pay more attention to the band, and then get out of her seat. She makes her way to the front of the crowd and James holds his breath. Claire looks up, and suddenly covers her mouth with her hands and her eyes widen.

"Charlie!," She calls out over the music. "Charlie!" She looks overjoyed, and James' heart skips a beat.

"Come on, come on.," He mutters to himself with hope.

Charlie glances down, and then does a double take as he continues to play guitar. He never takes his eyes off of her. At first James thinks Charlie just sees Claire as a cute girl. Then it happens. He smiles a knowing smile, and then laughs. The song ends and Charlie walks up to the microphone.

"We're gonna take a short break folks. Thanks for listening." He motions for Claire to meet him at the edge of the stage. She rushes over. They embrace and James is hesitant to walk over, gives them moment as he sees Blythe walking out of the bathroom looking for her sister. He walks over to the reunited pair.

"Guys, we might wanna take this outside.," He says. They walk outside and the tone turns serious.

"All right, how much do you remember?," He asks.

"Everything.," They both answer.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but one thing. Claire, Blythe don't remember nothing. You can't tell her."

"Why not? What do you mean-," Claire begins but is cut off.

"Just trust me on this one. You don't know the half of it.," He says sternly to drive the point home. Charlie and Claire both give him a look of understand and his face softens.

"Go back in there and enjoy the rest of the night, ya'll. Don't mind me."

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch, even with Blythe noticing her sister's attention to the guitarist. As the night comes to an end Claire and Charlie exchange phone numbers. Blythe looks a little surprised. James meets her and Claire at the door as they leave.

"She seems happy.," Blythe signs to James.

"Yeah.," He answers. Blythe just rolls her a eyes.

"What?," He asks.

"It's just...she's about ready to pop and is picking up someone. This isn't like her at all."

"Well, sometimes it happens."

"I guess so."

"Good night."

"Bye."

James watches them leave in Blythe's car and sighs to himself. He thinks about the events of the night. When's it going to happen for me?, He thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you have fun the other night?," James asks Blythe a few days later at work. "I mean, in between your sister picking up a strange guy at a bar, of course."

Blythe nods her head and what would be a chuckle forms on her face and James laughs too, then makes his move. "Do it again sometime? Just you and me?"

"Let me think about it.," She signs. She leaves his office and James picks up his cell phone.

Dials a number and waits for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hey, it's me. Can you get down here at my place, maybe for lunch? Great."

The clock in the restaurant is on twelve noon and James looks nervously at the door, hoping his plan works. He sees a familiar face walk through and smiles to himself and greets him.

"Hey there, Kong.," He says giving him a hug. "How ya been?"

"I've been ok.," Hurley answers. Hurley looks around anxiously. "Where is she?"

James smiles. "Hold on a second." James goes to the back and gets her. Hurley watches as his friend is in front of him, the one he thought was gone for good. Time jumping always brings surprises. Hurley thinks back to the day in 1977. James didn't say much on the ride in, and everyone had to pretend to be strangers, but as soon as Hurley got the chance he was at James' door that night. He didn't notice Juliet answer the door. He was too bubbly and excited.

"Hey, little buddy, we can know each other now, where are ya?," He calls out. Juliet looks down at the ground awkwardly.

"Hurley..," James says, gently. A little too gently apparently.

"Blythe?," Hurley calls out again. Then he notices the picture of she and James and the shelf. She was in a white dress, smiling happily. Hurley is even happier.

"Dude you got married? Awesome!"

"Hurley...," James says more sternly.

"Get your butt out here, chick!"

"Hurley, she's not coming out!," James yells. Hurley jumps at the harshness of the statement.

"Why the hell not?," He asks innocently. He begins to notice the look on Juliet and James' faces. James' expression softens and the lump in his throat is back thinking about the night it all happened.

"Because she died two years ago.," He answers in a watery , there she is in front of him, looking no worse for wear. Hurley keeps his eyes from tearing up. James watches to keep him in check.

This my assistant, Blythe.," James says introducing them. "Blythe, this is my friend Hugo, but we call him Hurley." Blythe politely offers her hand to Hurley. He takes it.

"Hi.," She mouths.

"Hey."

"Say," James says "why don't you two sit down while I do something real quick, go ahead and order some grub?"

James walks to back and crosses his fingers as he watches Hurley and Blythe sit down. Blythe sits there, thinking James's friend is cheery, almost too cheery as he sits with a smile on his face. There's no conversation for a moment, then Hurley breaks the ice.

"Oh, he told me you're mute and stuff. I know sign language so we can talk. Cool, huh?," He says raising his eyebrows.

Blythe nods awkwardly and looks down.

"Please tell me he's not setting me up with this guy.," She thinks to herself, and again the table is quiet.

"So...," Hurley says, "James is pretty hot, you think?," he asks abruptly. Blythe almost chokes on her soda and composes herself.

"I guess...I mean, he's my boss.," She signs.

"I think you two would look great together.," Hurley says with a wink.

James walks up to the booth.

"Hey, got room?," He asks. Blythe nods and scoots down.

"Nah.," Hurley says sarcastically.

"Then pay for your own food, hoss." With that, the three share a laugh, then sit and talk for a while. Blythe looks at her watch.

"I've got to go check on my sister." She signs, then bids the men farewell.

As soon as she's gone James turns from watching her leave.

"Anything?," He asks. Hurley feels sorry for him, seeing the desperation in his eyes. Now it's his turn to break news gently.

"Sorry, dude. Nothing. No recognizing me, or you obviously.

James nods. "Thanks anyway, jumbotron."


	4. Chapter 4

James is ready at eight o'clock the following friday and texts her. He waits for a response and his phone vibrates. He smiles as he looks at message on the screen of his phone.

"Ready. Let's go."

He drives down the road to her apartment and tries to distract himself from being nervous. Turns on the radio. Smokes a cigarette. Nothing works. He pulls up to the complex and sighs to himself before entering the building. Her apartment is just down the hall. He's at the front door and knocks. "Come in!," He hears Claire call out. He walks in to Calire and Charlie on the couch, her belly even bigger than it was just a few weeks ago. He knows she not due for another five days so he doesn't let himself worry.

"Hi.," Charlie says.

"Hi."

"Good luck tonight.," Charlie says quiet enough to escape Blythe's hearing.

"Thanks."

Claire gets up off the couch and waddles to back of the apartment.

"Hey, he's here, are you ready?"

James hears approaching footsteps. He has to catch his breath as Blythe comes into view. In a dress and heels. Her hair is down with a little curl at the ends of her hair touching her lower back. Claire smiles a knowing smile before her sister notices her doing so

"You two have fun.," Claires says cheerfully.

James and Blythe leave and head outside to his car. He keeps stealing glances. She looks beautiful to him and he thinks to himself that now's a good time for the amnesia to wear off. A really good time. Instead it's quiet ride to the bar that his friend owns There's a few people inside; some playing pool, some dancing. Some random local singer is on the stage.

"You do know I can't dance right?,"Blythe signs hesitantly.

"Everybody can slow dance.," James answers. Bylthe shakes her head doubtfully.

"Come on.," James says playfully taking her hand pulling her out the middle of the dance floor in a clear space. "Here," He says taking her other hand.

"One hand here.," He says taking her hand and placing it on his shoulder, "and the other here," placing her other hand on his side. "Now just sway with the music."

Blythe follows suit and laughs. "Ok, so I guess I can slow dance.," She mouths. "As long as it doesn't speed up."

James laughs and the music stops momentarily. The next song is familiar to his past and he looks at the stage nervously. This wasn't planned, part of any plot. Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be. Just a random occurrence to bring her back.

"I hope everybody's like Neil Diamond.," The young man on stage says into the microphone. "This a song called 'sweet caroline'." The songs starts and James casually dances along, trying to not pay too much attention to Blythe's reaction. She seems unaffected, but she is laying her head on his chest and he doesn't see the look of confusion on her face. She knows this song. Why? She closes her eyes for a moment and she's somewhere else. James is there.

"There's no songs with the name Blythe in it, but one has your middle name in it." He says holding up a record.

She opens up her eyes. She's never been to his house. His hair's never been that long that she knows of. That can't be where she knows the song from. Before the strange flash can make any sense, it's gone. The song is over.

"Wanna go outside for a minute?," James aks. Blythe nods her head. The walk out into a patio area and sit down at a bench. James pull out his cigarette pack from his pocket, taking one out and lighting it.

"Having fun?," He asks.

"Yeah.," Blythe answers.

"Me too.," He answers with a smile. She's never noticed his dimples before. Or his eyes. Maybe Hurley has a point. She watches him take a drag of his cigarette and blow the smoke out of his mouth.

"Hey, James!," Someone calls out. James turns to the direction of the voice. He smiles and raises his hand.

"Hey, man. Hold on.," He answers. "I'm gonna run over there and say hi real quick.," he says to Blythe.

Run. Why is that familiar? Blythe's conscious moves to another place again. it's dark, and she feels endangered. James is there too. Looking upward to the sky, his eyes fixated on the glowing spears racing to the earth. Flaming arrows.

"RUN!," He screams to the crowd of people around them. He grabs her hand.

"Blythe, come on!," He screams at her.

"Hey, come on. You ready to go back inside?," James asks, snapping her out of it. Blythe jumps and looks up at she's back outside, but not on a beach. At the bar.

"You ok?," he asks."

She nods. "Just got lost in thought.,"She answers.

They're back inside now, dancing again. It's a slow song again, and they're getting closer and closer. When did her hand move from his shoulder to his chest? When did both of his hands move to her sides, just above her hips? She lifts her head up and taps his chest. He looks down, snapped back to reality from somewhere else.

"Hmm? What is it?," He asks. Before he has time to register what's happening, she's on her tip toes and pulling him towards her.

"What are you doi-," He starts but it cut off when their lips meet. He kisses her back. Like he used to. They arms wrap around each other and So many emotions are going through him he can barely process them. Until guilt washes over him. This isn't right. What if her memory comes back and she's angry if this goes too far without her knowing the truth about their past? He pulls away and sees the confusion in her eyes.

"Blythe...no. We can't do this."

"I'm sorry.," She signs. James shakes his head.

"It's not you. You didn't do anything wrong.," James answers with a sigh. "I think it's time to go." Blythe nods in agreement. The ride home is silent and awkward until Blythe breaks it in her way.

"Please don't fire me.," She signs. "I really need my job."

"I'm not gonna fire you, don't worry about that.," He says with a sigh.

They pull up to her apartment, not sure what happens next.

"Lemme walk you in.," James says. Blythe nods and mouths ok. They walk up the stairs and they're at her door. James looks at Blythe sympathetically, her face still showing signs of embarassment.

"Come here.," He says opening his arms and embracing her. "It's all right, we'll just pretend like it didn't happen, ok?," He says, thinking to himself, _that's what I've been doing this whole time_. The say good night and Blythe opens her door and closes it behind her. James turns and walks away. Before he has time to get to his car he hears a voice.

"Hey!," it's charlie, running to catch up to him. "What happened?"

"She came on to me."

"I thought that's what you wanted.," Charlie states in a confused tone.

"Yeah, but not like that. It's not fair to her, tattoo." Charlie thinks to himself a moment, and nods. "I understand. So still nothing then, huh?"

"Nope," James answers. "Maybe never. I think it's about time I moved on." He hides his emotions until he gets home. To his big three bedroom loft that's perfect for her and him and a family, except there's no her and no the tears start falling down.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning he's back in the office. Back to work, back to acting like nothing had every happened. This is apparently what life is be from now. People get over other people all the time, James thinks to himself. He adjust his glasses and continues to type at his computer.

Why can't he have the same luxury? Wake up and forgot everything that happened? He's sitting there lost in thought then there's a knock on his door. A frantic one. He opens the door to see Blythe wide eyed holding her phone in her hand. He looks at the message and tells her to go.

Just as it happened the night before, Blythe was in another place. There's the deafening noise of a helicopter, and James is there again. His hair's flying wildly around his face, and he's yelling above the sound of the helicopter.

"You've gotta go now! Get to the beach so you can get on the freighter!"

"What about you?," Blythe signs in question.

"I'm going in the chopper to make sure it ain't a trap! You'll know by the time you get to the beach, trust me!," He yells, then pulls her close to her. "I'd rather it be me then you if it is.," He says a little softer and kisses her. Then he turns to Juliet.

"Go with her!," He calls out. Juliet nods and she and Blythe head off.

"You ok?," James asks. She's back in his office. There's no helicopter, no bright sunlight on his face. His eyebrows are raised in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried. She wasn't due just yet.," She answers.

"I'm sure everything will be fine.," He says. She doesn't look convinced. "You want me to go with you?," He asks. This is a loaded question after last night's events. Maybe she won't want him to, or maybe she will want to be friends. Friends can give each other support, after all. She nods and they head to the hospital in his car.

"You ok, after last night I mean?," He asks en route to the hospital. She just nods and looks down. He sighs and changes the subject.

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right with everything going on right now, you know be there for you. And Claire. She's full term right?," He asks already knowing the answer.

She nods again.

"I bet it'll turn out just fine.," He assures her.

Blythe bolts out of the car and soon as they park at the hospital. James catches up to her and by the time he reaches the door she's at the front desk trying to communicate with the receptionist. The girl behinds the desks is shaking her head saying she doesn't understand.

"Littleton. Claire Littleton. She just went into labor.," James speaks up.

It occurs to Blythe's she never told him she and her sister don't have the same last name, but brushes it off as panic and maybe not remembering that she had indeed told him before. The nurse gives them the directions and they head off to the maternity ward. Charlie's already there and runs up to Blythe.

"She's in room number three, she's asking for you.," He says. Blythe goes, leaving James with Charlie. Charlie gives him a look.

"I thought you gave up."

"I did, but this is kind of urgent, don't you think?," He says.

They both jump when they hear Claire scream.

"I'm staying out here, how about you?," James asks.

Charlie nods so quickly James laughs and they sit down. The next hour is a little awkward. Charlie wants to ask him questions but James isn't in the mood to answer by the ways he thumbs through a magazine not bothering to look until now.

"How long did this take the first time around?," James asks eying the clock.

"I dunno...around an hour or so after I got there with Jin.," Charlie says.

Another hour of silence passes until the screams in the other room get louder, then nothing. Soon they can hear a baby cry and Charlie smiles. James pats him on the back and they see the doorknob of the room turn.

"Act surprised, don't blow my cover.," James says.

Blythe comes out wearing scrubs looking excited. The same look she had on her face the first time this happened when she came out of the jungle with her sister. She's signing away and Charlie can't keep up.

"It's a boy; seven pounds, nine ounces. She wants to know if you wanna go see Claire.," James translates. Charlie hops out of his chair and goes into the room. Blythe sits down next to James.

"You stayed this whole time?," She asks.

"Yeah.," He answers.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome.," He grins. "So, you got a little nephew, huh?"

"Yes. His name's Aaron. You wanna see him?"

"Sure."

They knock on the door and Claire tells them to come in. She's holding Aaron, Charlie sitting next to her looking down at him. The baby looks exactly the way he did before, but it's strange to see him in a hospital. Charlie pulls a camera out of his pocket and holds it up to Blythe. She takes it and points the camera at Claire and Charlie and the flash goes off. Charlie gets up and lets Blythe sit her next to her sister and they smile and another picture is taken.

"Hey let's get a picture of you two.," Charlie offers pointing to Blythe and James.

James shakes his head when Blythe's not looking. Charlie ignores him as Blythe positions herself next James. He puts his arm around her and Charlie takes the picture, but not without a shooting glance from James afterward. Things slowed down and Blythe finds herself alone with her sister. The baby's sleeping in the bassinet next to them. This all seems familiar in a strange way and Blythe can't shake it.

"I think I'm going crazy.," She signs to Claire.

"Why? What's going on?," Claire asks.

"I keep having these weird dream-like things. And my boss is in them."

"Maybe your subconscious is telling you something.," Claire says coyly.

"I kissed him last night and he turned me down.," She answers.

"Oh?," Claire says genuinely surprised. Then she shrugs. "Maybe he just has some reservations. Give it some time."

"Nah, I'm gonna drop it. I don't think it'll ever happen."

"Never say never, sis."


	6. Chapter 6

It always comes back to this. The nightmare that's become something familiar but still haunting no matter how many times it happens. James is at work, a security guard at the Dharma compound. Blythe's standing outside of their house, looking up at the security camera waving. She does this whenever he has to work third shift.

This night will be different, a terrible event is about to occur. There's a figure coming out of the shadows, and he grabs Blythe from behind, taking her hair pulled back into a ponytail and using it as rope, wrapping it around her neck several times. James sees him on camera and the fear takes hold. He jumps out of his seat and tells Phil to man the security station. James enters one of the Dharma vans and frantically picks up his walkie talkie and makes a call. Miles answers.

"Miles, get outside now!"

"Where?"

"Sector two-f, barrack three! There's a hostile attacking someone!"

"Hey, isn't that your house?," Miles asks.

"Just go, dammit!"

He's racing down the road, almost running off of it a few times before one more call. It's Juliet.

"James, where are you?," her voice is somber and quiet.

"Right down the road. Why?"

"Just hurry up and get here.," She says, hanging up.

He races down the road and is home in less than a minute. There's already a small crowd outside in his front yard. Some people are walking away. A young girl meets eyes with him and breaks down crying, making James' blood run cold. He pushes a few people back and Blythe's already on the ground. Juliet's kneeling down beside her holding her hand trying to comfort her and see James.

"All right he's here now.," Juliet says letting James get next to her,moving out of his way.

"What happened?," He asks Juliet. She says nothing. "Let's get her in the van and take her to medical station."

"There's no time.," Juliet replies.

"What do you mean? Come on!"

Then he notices the smell of blood, also recognizing the pool of liquid his knees are in. He looks down in horror to see a gunshot wound to her lower abdomen. He almost gags at the realization then shock takes over.

"Did he shoot her, did he shoot her! What happened?," He screams hysterically.

He feel a tug at his shirt sleeve and looks down. Blythe's shaking and she's white as snow.

"You're gonna be alright.," He tries to comfort her, putting her head in hand and thumbing her hair. "Everything's gonna be fine..."

But it won't be. She stops shaking and the light fades in her eyes.

"There was nothing that could of been done for a wound like that.," He hears Juliet say distantly, even though she's right next to him. He grabs up Blythe and cradles her in his arms the only coherent word he's able to get out is "No, no, don't leave me." over and over. The people that are still there bow their heads in respect.

"Come on, let's get her out of here.," Juliet says. James nods numbly and carries Blythe's body to the van, opening the door placing her in the back. Soon enough he'll know who did this.

The rest of the night is a blur. Juliet gives him a drink of water when they're at the medical station laying Blythe on the table. He's screaming that he's gonna get whoever did this, he'll make them pay. It won't be this night. The water had something in it to induce sleep. The next thing he knows James is on his couch. He doesn't remember at first, then it comes back to him. He doesn't notice Juliet and Miles across the room and he puts his head in hands and breaks down. He hears Juliet talking to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...Are you all right to go see her?"

"My wife was killed by some asshole other. Do you think I'm allright?," James says angrily.

"I know, I know. But we've got to go take care of her for today.," Juliet's voice is cracking. It's hard for everyone after everything that's happened to lose one of their own.

"Ready for what?,"James asks flatly.

"We've got to bury her..."

"Oh, god.," James groans as it sets in that this is really happening, she's really gone and Juliet helps him to his feet. They leave in the van for the medical station. Horace is there to meet them. He meets them and gives his condolences before taking them to the back room. Blythe's covered in a sheet and they stand not knowing what to say for a moment. Horace speaks up.

"I'll leave you guys alone to do this, and just come and get me when you're ready."

"Thank you.," Juliet sighs.

She pulls the sheet back once Horace is gone and James' stomach turns seeing Blythe's lifeless body, the color gone from her face. Juliet covers her mouth for a moment and composes herself.

"Here.," Juliet says flatly,hiding her emotions as she hands James a hairbrush.

James takes the ponytail out of Blythe's hair and starts to brush it. He gives a ragged sigh and puts the brush down.

"Hold on, there's blood in her hair.," He says walking away to find something to put water in and some soap.

Juliet's left alone with Blythe and looks at her sadly. She thinks to herself how full of life she used to be and how happy she was, and how all that changed in a split second. She contemplates telling James everything, but doesn't have time to give it much thought as he's returned with a cup and bar of soap in hand. James takes Blythe's hair and dips in into the water and works the soap in and he and Juliet are quiet again until he speaks up.

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

James looks up and Juliet. "You know what."

"Yes."

"Did you see his face?"

"James..." Juliet says, the of her voice obviously trying to deflect the question.

"Who did this?," He asks again, growing angrier by the second.

"James, we're burying your wife today. Let's worry about who did it tomorrow." He drops it and they prepare her body.

The funeral is over close to late evening. It's a somber, quiet affair and everyone looks at James sympathetically. Lafleur, the one they had all come to respect and know as there guardian, sniffling and holding back tears as Blythe is laid to rest.

The sun has set before anyone notices who has arrived at the compound. James looks out his window to see Richard Alpert, then all he can see is red. He slams down his bottle of whiskey that's nearly polished off and stomps outside. Horace is already out there talking to Richard.

"Richard, man this isn't the best time.," He says with warning in his voice.

"I know, but I can help.," Richard tries to explain.

James is already charging in their direction, but is stopped by three men. The adrenaline rushing through his body makes their task of holding him back difficult.

"Richard!," James hollers, "Which one did it?" He pulls his arm but the grip of the men holding him is too strong. "Turn me loose.," He says to them. The don't. "Turn me loose, goddammit!"

"James, I can help you.," Richard says calmly.

"You and your people are the one who are gonna need help! Kiss your truce goodbye!"

"I know who did it.," Richard says, "and it wasn't one of us."

The words hit James almost like a sedative and he calms down and the grip around his arms is loosened.

"I need to talk to him alone.," Richard says to Horace. Horace gives James an uneasy look, but he can see in his eyes that it's all right and Horace walks away. Richard sits down at a bench and James joins him, flopping down. "All right, Alpert. Talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Richard begins as he looks out to the horizon. He turns and faces James and speaks.

"There's a group that broke away from us some time ago, we call them rogues. My people were all in line with keeping with the truce, but the rogues weren't and plotted to take over the Dharma compound. They killed some of our people before coming here last night. We apprehended them last night after what happened here."

"So, you've got the one that did it?," James asks.

"Yes."

"Why?," James asks and Richard sees the vulnerability in James' eyes, the hurt.

"The plan was to kill the wife of the head of security so you'd be so grief stricken you wouldn't know what to do when they attacked."

James takes the information in. His worst fear is a reality; Blythe is dead for the simple reason of being with him. He sighs raggedly.

"Where is the one who did it?," He asks.

"We have him, we'll bring him to you in the morning.," Richard answers. "The punishment for killing one of our own is pretty much set in stone, but everyone is my group thinks it's best that you be the one to deal with the one who killed Blythe."

"That's the best damn idea I've ever heard."

"I'm sorry for your loss.," Richard says sympathetically.

"Thank you."

James doesn't sleep that night. Anger is a stimulant not allowing him to sleep. Soon enough it's dawn and he looks at his window to see Richard in the horizon, followed by two mean holding ropes. Soon what they dragging behind them is in view and James' slams down his bottle of whiskey and walks outside briskly. He meets Richard in the middle of a field.

"Is this him?," James asks seriously.

"Yes."

James looks at the man bound in ropes up and down. He has dark hair and dark eyes and looks like a demon to James. He has to be to kill an angel, James thinks to himself. James' has a bag in his hand full of supplies for the task he's be doing. He reaches in and pulls out a rag.

"Marcus, this is the husband of the woman you killed.," Richard says to the man. "You're going with him."

Marcus says nothing, his face emotionless. James looks at him again, this time with a look of disdain and covers Marcus' face with the rag the had been soaked in chloroform. Marcus tries to back up but James grabs the back of his head, not allowing to him to get away. Marcus' eyes rolls to the back of his head and James catches him before he hits the ground.

Suddenly a woman with others speaks up.

"Stop!," She says. "We were made to do this, don't hurt him!"

James rolls his eyes.

"I know that ain't true missy,but nice try. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Rhiannon.," She says.

James sneers. The looks in her eyes, the pleading in her voice. She made it all too obvious.

"Sorry, but you're man's coming with me. Matter of fact, so are you."

Richard doesn't protest James' move. He doesn't want to think about what could possibly happen if he doesn't appease James right now.

"Tie her up.," Richard orders and two men follow his orders.

James walks up to Rhiannon as he holds up the rag.

"I'll be damned if you don't know what I went through by the end of the day, girl."

Marcus wakes up and the first thing he notices is the pain. He's bound to a tree, tight. So tight he can hardly breath. James is sitting in front of him sharp the edge of a piece of bamboo with a knife. He smiles when he sees Marcus' eyes open.

"I hope you had a nice nap, hoss. It'll be your last one."

With that James pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it to the ground casually. He looks at Marcus and explains.

"I like that shirt, I don't wanna get blood all over it."

There's a flash of fear in Marcus' eyes before he composes himself again. He continues to listen to James.

"Alpert told me what you were gonna do, what you were planning. Damn straight I'm hurting, I miss her so much and it's only been two days. You best believe you're gonna pay for it."

"Fine.," Marcus says flatly.

"Well, now you're not being any fun.," James says feigning disappointment. "I was hoping you'd beg for your life so I could say no, just like you said no to her."

Marcus scoffs. James keeps talking.

"You couldn't even show mercy. You knew what you were doing when you shot her in the gut. It hit her liver. She felt every single second of it, and there was nothing to be done but watch her suffer through it."

"We had been watching you. You seemed very in love.," Marcus speaks up finally. "If you were you wouldn't be here right now. Maybe you didn't love her and you just want a reason to kill someone."

Those words sent James over the edge.

"The hell did you just say, you bastard?,"James exclaims as he grabs one of Marcus hands so hard he feels bones break. Marcus doesn't show his pain, stays silent. James lets go of his hand and grabs a piece of bamboo.

"I get it, silent type, huh? Let's see you stay quiet after this!," James growls as he takes the bamboo and shoves it under Marcus's fingernails. He knows how much this hurts from personal experience.

Marcus screams now, waking Rhiannon up. She looks up at the sight and screams. James pulls gun out of his pants pocket and points it at her.

"Bitch, don't you dare look away or I swear to god I'll blow your brains out!," He barks.

She nods in fear and he continues his work, reaching into his bag and pulling out a hammer and nails. He puts the end of a nail and places it on Marcus hand as he lays down the gun and picks up the hammer. He pauses for a moment and smiles wickedly as he drives the nail into Marcus hand. Marcus screams but James doesn't stop doing the same on the other hand.

"I hope it hurts like hell.," James says behind gritted teeth.

Marcus can barely breath through the pain. James takes a step back to look at what he's done. He's not through yet. He reaches into the bag again and pulls out a knife, waving it in front of Marcus face. He holds it up and swings, making contact with Marcus's shoulder. Blood spurts out and hits James' chest.

"I'm glad I took the shirt off now.," Is all James says wiping away the blood. He swings the knife again and again, and soon he's swinging widly, sometimes hitting the tree, sometimes making contact with Marcus. He's screaming the whole time.

"Why her? Of all the people you could've picked off, why her? She didn't do anything wrong! She never did! I hate you! You're a bastard! Go to Hell! Go to Hell where you belong!"

The whole time he's doing this, in the back of his mind he sees her. Sees her her smiling at him, sees her waking him up in the morning, all the tender moments they had shared in the last year since coming to this are streaming down James' face and he stops to wipe theme away. Marcus is still alive;barely. His skin is ashen gray from blood loss and his breathing is labored. This isn't good enough for James. He turns to Rhiannon. The look on her face tells him she'll never be the same, never get this image out of her head at night when she tries to sleep but he doesn' t care.

"You don't wanna go through this again?," He asks to her coldly. "Pick a better boyfriend next time."

He turns back to Marcus, giving him one last look of hatred.

"Die, you piece of shit."

One last cut of the knife to Marcus' throat finishes him, the blood left in him pouring out. James packs up his bag, Leaving Rhiannon tied to the tree as he walks away.


	8. Chapter 8

Every time he has that dream he wakes up in a cold sweat. He almost lets out a scream until he realizes that's he's home in his apartment, not back there. James stumbles out of bed. It's nine o' clock. Time for work. He gets ready trying to forget, wishing to forget. Everything's different now, he shouldn't have to remember what happened, what he did. He has every intention of just working all day today and not think about it. Later that day it's evening and James' plan is working so far. Even with seeing her there, or that may be helpful now that he thinks about it. Seeing her alive, no bullet wound, no struggling for a last breath. Just alive and well.

Blythe is staying over her regular time today. There was a death in Kenny's family and he had to call out. They're in the back It's time to close up. James and Blythe are in the back going over inventory for the day. Blythe stops typing for a moment and taps James on the shoulder.

"Yeah?," He asks.

"I think we should talk.," Blythe signs.

James takes off his glasses and gives her his full attention. "About the other night?"

"No it's something else...," She begins, but is interrupted by the sound of the door bell in the front of the restaurant.

"I'll get it.," she signs.

James begins to get up to meet the customer up front and inform them that it's closing time. Blythe stops him and offers to do it herself. He nods in agreement.

"Lock up while you're out there too, will you?," He requests. A few moments go by and James thinks to himself that's it taking a bit too long. He gets up to check on everything and that's when he hears the sound of metal hitting the floor and a man struggling. He gasps and runs up front. The sight turns his stomach.

A man's grabbing Blythe, his arm around her abdomen tightly as she tries to get away.

"Hey, let her go!," James screams. The man looks up and James goes into a panic. The dark hair and eyes give him away. It's the same man who killed her almost thirty years ago, and now here is again with what James fears is that same threat. The man takes his free hand and pulls a gun out of his back pocket.

"Empty the register!," The man yells. "Now!"

James eyed widen. His worst fear and nightmare is standing before him with her in his grasp. James had every intention of fighting, but he quickly surrenders when he sees the weapon. James holds up in hands in submission and opens the register, taking out everything and without the robber's knowledge sets off the silent alarm.

"What about you?," The man asks, "What do you have on you?"

James hesitates, still in shock at what's happening and the man is annoyed. "

I'm not screwing around, I will kill her!," He threatens, taking the gun and striking the side of Blythe's head. She jumps in pain, then suddenly starts to shake.

The man looks surprised at her physical reaction. "I did not hit you that hard! Quit faking!"

She's not faking. As soon as she's able to she looks up. The look on her face is undeniable. Recognition.

"James.," She mouths. "I don't want to die again."

Without thought James empties out his pockets. This isn't the way it should've been, this moment should have been a happy one, instead it was this.

"Here, there's about five hundred in cash, two credit cards, and the keys go to Camero out there.," James says to the robber

The man smiles before saying "That's more like it". With that he throws Blythe on the ground and collects his bounty before running out.

James is still in shock when he runs to Blythe and picks her up off the ground. She reaches out and wraps her arms around him.

"Blythe, am I going crazy or do you remember?," He asks.

Maybe it was just everything happening and she's going to look at him like he's completely lost it. Instead she nods. They just stand there for a moment in their embrace.

"Well, you know the truth now..,"James says, but stops short as Blythe lets go of him and puts her hand to her nose. She pulls back to see red. "What's the matter?," James asks before he see her hand. He goes white as she starts to shake. "Oh, god" Is all he's able to get out before the convulsions take over her entire body and she falls into his arms. In a panic, he runs outside with her in his arms. There's a passing taxi and he tries to flag it down only to have it pass them. Another is coming and he runs into the middle of the street. He screams at it to stop and the cab's brakes squeal.

"What the hell, man?," The cabbie asks leaning his head out of driver's side window. James ignores him and hops into the backseat.

"Where to?," The cabbie asks. James cannot believe he's serious.

"Disneyland!," He says sarcastically. "Where do you think? Hospital!"

They're at St Sebastian's in a few minutes and James rushes in with Blythe still in his arms. The bleeding's not worse, but it's not better either. He frantically gets help and they take her away.

She's admitted into the emergency triage and all he can do is wait. He's still in the waiting room when a familiar doctor walks up to him.

"What the hell happened?," Jack asks in his "I told you so" tone.

"We got robbed. Guy hit her with his gun.," James explains then sighs. "Her memory is back."

Jack rolls his eyes. "You don't know when to quit do you?," He says in a condescending tone.

"I guess I don't," James answers, growing angrier by the second. He's scared to death all this was too much for her brain to handle and she's lying in a hospital bed bleeding to death and all Jack can manage to do is chastise him. "I'm just stupid.," He continues cynically.

"You bring her in here bleeding like crazy..."

"Yeah, I did it myself I'm just a mean ol' bastard...," James cuts him off.

"You know the physical consequences that can happen from this..."

"This ain't about that and you know it!," James barks. "You've never thought I was good enough for her! All that bullshit about memory recovery and letting it be, but you can go up to the jail and woo Kate all you want. If you're such a good big brother how come you don't wanna have a damn thing to do with Blythe, or Claire for that matter? Nah, instead of actually trying to oh, I dunno take to her, you keep tabs on Blythe through me managing to make me feel like shit in the process!"

Jack doesn't say anything in response. It is the truth. He felt that way since that night in the jungle when Kate and Blythe followed he and James into the jungle after they told the girls to stay behind. The didn't listen, had gotten caught by the other and were only released when the men bargained with them. James had thought Jack was asleep later that night when they made camp. He wasn't and he watched as James held Blythe in his arms.

"I'm sorry I got so mad.," James had said tenderly. "I just got scared when I saw you out there. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever."

Blythe had nodded up at him in understanding. They kissed as Jack looked on. Jack didn't understand it then, but he had felt a need to protect Blythe too, but in a different way. Protect her from James. He wasn't good for her in Jack's eyes. They don't have time to finish their conversation as another doctor walks up to them. He looks down at a medical chart.

"James Ford?," He asks.

"Yeah, that's me.," James answers. "How's she doing, doc?"

"She's going to be fine. She's got a mild concussion, but the bleeding's stopped and she can go home now."

James narrows his eyes at Jack before thanking the doctor and walking into the room Blythe's in. She's back in her clothes, getting off the hospital.

"Hey.," James says. "You feeling all right?," He asks handing her glasses. She puts them on and nods.

The ride back to his apartment is quiet. She's just looking out the window in thought. He wants to ask her what she's thinking, but decides not to. She's obviously going through her own thing everyone did when they remembered everything. They're inside his apartment now. He's thinking to himself he was a fool to think it would be the same.

She's still being quiet. He breaks the silence.

"Are you sure you're ok?," He asks. She nods in affirmation as she sits on the couch.

"I just need to be by myself for a little bit.," She signs. "Things are still coming back and I'm trying to make sense of it all."

"Oh.," Is all he can manage to get out. "Yeah, sure."

He walks away to his bedroom and shuts the door. He lies in bed thinking. Thinking about the first time he ever saw her. He's sitting on the beach, doing his best to be antisocial as he reads a book and doesn't greet the occasional passerby to emphasis of point of talking to well, no one.

Then she walks up to him. Her shadow covers his light and he scowls.

"Can I help you?," He says. She nods. When there's no verbal response he rolls his eyes.

"With...?," He drawls out. She holds out her hand and makes a motion that he can't figure out.

"Look, I ain't good at charades...oh, lemme guess you're the girl who can't talk. What is it you want? Bug spray?," He asks. She just smiles at him and nods.

One day soon that smile's going to get past all the defenses he's built up over the years and he doesn't even realize it. Her hair's long, longest he's even seen reaching past the small of her back, and it's brown,but not as dark as Kate's. She's got brown eyes but they're behind a thick pair of black glasses. He notices the clothes she's wearing; long pants and shirt that covered her arms almost to her elbows. He hands her the bug spray he has.

"Aren't you hot?," He asks. She shakes her head and sprays her arms up to her elbows. She hands it back and mouths out a "thanks" and walks away.

That interaction started it all. He would walk up to her tent occasionally to check on her, see if she needed anything. It came down to them both being on hatch duty for their true feelings to come out in the open. After that night, he appointed himself as her protector, and he was until the night she slipped away. Now they're in another place completely and he doesn't even know if she wants to be with him like that again.

He sighs to himself and tries to sleep to no prevail, but finally it finds him. He's been asleep for few hours before he swears that he just heard his door open. He's still in a haze when he feels the covers go back and she's crawling in bed next to him. Her back's up against him and she snuggles up.

"Well,hey there.," He smiles.

She reaches up for his hand and he gives it to her. She gives a gentle squeeze before they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
